


Untitled drabble

by mysliceofwonderland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysliceofwonderland/pseuds/mysliceofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble featuring Luke Hemmings and my original character Carter. Hoping to expand this into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

"Luke, what are you—" She was cut off as Luke pushed her into an empty dressing room and locked the door.

He pushed her up against the nearest table, and nuzzled her neck. "That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen," he sank to his knees in front of her, toying with the hem of her skirt.

She had no time to reply as he swiftly slid down her underwear and attached his mouth to her center. She let out a moan as he slowly licked her up and down. He pulled one leg over his shoulder and started sucking on her clit.

"Oh god, Luke," she called.

He moaned in response, changing up his pace. He slid his hand up her thigh and inserted one finger in her, pumping in and out. Carter was out of her mind at the feeling. He added another finger and increased the pace as he suckled her clit. When she gripped his hair harder, he knew she was close. Before she knew it, the knot in her stomach exploded and she was seeing stars. He drank up everything she offered, easing her through the orgasm.

Carter's grip on the table increased as she attempted to calm her breathing. He rose off of his knees and placed a few kisses along her neck. She pulled him up into a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She moaned.

"Wow," she whispered.  
"You are so gorgeous," he replied.

Carter fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, and quickly slid them and his boxers down. He missed her lightly before lifting her hips onto the table, thrusting into her. She threw her head back at the feeling.

"God, you feel so amazing", he moaned.

Carter tangled her fingers in his hair as he pumped in and out. He made no joke as he increased the speed. His fingers gripped her hips, holding her tight against him. She couldn't help but call out when he hit that spot, the one that made her weak in the knees. Luke watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He bit his lip, and rotated his hips to change the angle. She ground her hips into him, their thrusts synching. She felt the orgasm approaching and sped up her rotations. She orgasmed first, slumping back onto the table. The feeling of her walls spasming around him was enough for him to quickly follow. He nuzzled back into the crook of her neck as he let the pleasure wash over him.

Carter was the first to speak. "Maybe I should play more often if that's the response I get."

Luke chuckled, and kissed his way back to her mouth. "I'm game."


End file.
